A Deadly Mistake
by Natureboy3
Summary: It had been a mistake. A horrible mistake. A deadly mistake. ScourgexSandstorm One-shot.


**A.N: Okay guys, this is lemon number 3! I won't know if you like it or not unless you review! Please do! I've gotten ideas from other ScourgexSandstorm fanfics.**

Sandstorm winced as a green twoleg monster flashed by drenching her in water. The ginger she-cat shook of the drops from her pelt and continued across the twoleg thunderpath. Not that it mattered, it was raining so hard Sandstorm could not see more then a few tail-lengths ahead of her. As she reached the far side of the thunderpath, she clawed her way to the top of a wooden twoleg fence and surveyed her surroundings.

Her target was not far, she had been this way several times before. Sandstorm had left the small twoleg dwellings at the edge of Thunderclan territory long ago. She was now moving between much larger twoleg dwellings and across many more Thunderpaths. But Sandstorm was determined, she would not falter from her goal. Sure of her route, the ginger she-cat sprang down from the fence and padded down one of the many abandoned alleys that littered throughout the twoleg place.

As she walked through the dark and pouring rain, Sandstorm found herself lost in memories. She recalled the first time she had laid eyes on the kittypet Rusty, now called Firestar. She remembered all the hunts and patrols they had shared, all the battles they had fought alongside one-another. The she cat even remembered, clear as day, the first time Firestar had told her he loved her. At this thought, her heart trembled. She violently shook her head to clear it and drove the image away.

It didn't matter anymore. Tomorrow, the clans would be done for. Scourge would lead his charges to attack the clans at Fourtrees. She knew Firestar would never leave the forest and would foolishly lead cats into battle against Bloodclan. He was leading them all to their deaths. She had noticed this on the first time she saw Scourge and knew it was hopeless to resist.

This is why she had gone "hunting" after the meeting and found Scourge deep in twoleg place. Scourge had received her with open paws and was eager for any information Sandstorm would divulge. Sandstorm told him everything she knew, from battle tactics to possible escape routes. Since then she had made several more trips into twolegplace to see Scourge.

For a moment an image of her clanmates popped into her head. She wondered what they would tell her...or do to her if they knew she was doing this, but she pushed the thought away. _They're dead anyway, I'm not hurting them, _she lied to herself. Sandstorm padded through several more allies and turned a corner before running into two large Bloodclan warriors. One was the Bloodclan deputy Bone. The other was a tabby she-cat she did not recognize. Both had teeth studded collars around their necks. Bone looked at her.

"Ah Bloodpelt, it's good to see you. Have any more information on those forest cats for us?" he mewed. Sandstorm nodded. Scourge had insisted on calling her Bloodpelt instead of Sandstorm. Not that she minded as long as she stayed on Scourge's good side.

"Good, now Throatslash, show Bloodpelt to Scourge's den" Bone responded. Sandstorm followed Throatslash down the ally to the twoleg dumpster that served as Scourge's den. Sandstorm squeezed underneath the shiny twoleg thing and sat next to Scourge who was waiting.

"Evening' Sandstorm. What news do you have for me?" he mewed. Sandstorm proceeded to tell the Bloodclan leader all she had learned today. Scourge listened intently, his ice-blue eyes never leaving the pretty she-cat before him. After a while, Sandstorm finished and, with a nod to Scourge, turned to leave.

"Wait, don't leave!" Scourge said quickly zipping in front of her. Sandstorm stopped.

"Why walk all the way back in the pouring rain? Stay in my den tonight, you'll be warm." Sandstorm bit her lower lip in thought. She knew Firestar would send search parties to look for her when she never returned from "hunting". But would Firestar really send searchers this far into Bloodclan territory? _Never!_ She thought. Reluctantly, she nodded to Scourge.

"Okay," she mewed simply. She laid down under the dumpster with Scourge, thoughts and memories sweeping through her head like wind on the moors. Sandstorm was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize Scourge was talking.

"...and after we've driven them out, the forest will be ours. I will be leader, Bone will be deputy and...you'll be my mate." Sandstorm stiffened and her eyes widened. _Scourge's mate? _She had never anticipated this! While Sandstorm battled with her thoughts, the small black and white tom beside her began to rub his tail gently along her flank.

After a moment of that, his tail moved down to the underside of her body, rubbing gently. Sandstorm was so lost in her thoughts however, that she didn't realize what Scourge was doing to her until he gently rubbed the sensitive area between her hind legs. Sandstorm let out a gasp, part of shock, part of pleasure, and sprang up to her feet. Scourge purred, pleased with the reaction. He began to rub his flank against Sandstorm's as the ginger she-cat drew in shaky breaths.

_I didn't know I would be Scourge's mate! Should I make run for it? _she thought. But the thought was immediately discarded. There were Bloodclan warriors everywhere who would kill at Scourge's command. She would never make more then a fox-length anyway before Scourge caught her and ripped her open, just like he had Tigerstar. Sandstorm had no choice but to do as Scourge wished. _I might even enjoy it _she thought trying to convince herself. With that, Sandstorm slowly rolled over on her back, feeling very vulnerable as Scourge looked her over lustily.

Without a word, Scourge slowly started to lick her. His tongue trailed down her underside, heading straight for the area between her legs. But as he got closer, Scourge slowed down to an agonizingly slow pace. Sandstorm hissed in frustration. She wanted him to hurry up! Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Scourge licked the area that begged for attention. Sandstorm let out a loud yowl of pleasure, begging Scourge to go faster. Thankfully, he did. Scourge licked harder and harder as Sandstorm squirmed beneath him. After a few more hasty licks, Scourge climbed on top of Sandstorm and began to thrust his hips back and forth, hard.

Sandstorm let out a yowl as Scourge dug his re-enforced claws into her flanks. Sandstorm's head was starting to swim. Finally, Scourge was almost done. A moment before the final thrust, an image of Firestar moved into her head. No matter how Sandstorm tried, she couldn't drive the image away. What would Firestar think if he saw her now?

Her thoughts were interrupted as Scourge gave one final thrust and Sandstorm let out a yowl, part of pleasure and part pain. Sandstorm let out a series of pants as Scourge climbed off her. Once Sandstorm had caught her breath, she drew her tongue over her tired body to clean herself up. As she finished grooming herself, she turned to Scourge.

"Scourge I..." Sandstorm was interrupted as fierce battle yowls echoed around the ally. Both cats squeezed out from under the dumpster to see Bone running up.

"Scourge...the forest cats...were being attacked!" the deputy spit out. Sandstorm could see shapes of cats running down the ally in the pouring rain. Her stomach did flip-flops. Firestar had gathered up all the clans to search for her! As Scourge and Bone let out yowls and threw themselves into the fray, Sandstorm quickly slid out of sight behind the dumpster. She sat there panting and listening to the fighting going on around her. She had to get out of there! But before she could take a step, a large weight landed on her back. Letting out a yowl of surprise, she flipped over and kicked her attacker sending him sprawling. Sandstorm unsheathed her claws and stepped toward the enemy.

"Wait, Sandstorm it's me! Cloudtail!" Cloudtail yowled. Sandstorm let out a relived sigh and stepped back, letting the white tom up. Cloudtail looked at her.

"Sandstorm, thank Starclan you're alright! Firestar was so worried! Are you okay? What happened?" Sandstorm thought for a moment.

"I was ambushed and they brought me back here, but you guys showed up so they ran off and..." Sandstorm stopped in the middle of her lie. Cloudtail was staring at her with wide eyes. She knew why. She thought she had cleaned Scourge's scent off her after their "meeting". But it was on her so thick that Cloudtail could scent it even in the rain. Cloudtail's blue eyes were full of hurt.

"Oh Sandstorm...did you..." Cloudtail never got to finish his question. Sandstorm's claws flew forward and pierced his throat. As Cloudtail slumped forward to the ground, Sandstorm turned and ran as her blood soaked paws could carry her. _I was never here _she told herself. _I was hunting near Fourtrees..._

Time passes

It had been several moons since the attack on Bloodclan. Cloudtail had been the only casualty, mysterious murdered by an unknown Bloodclan warrior. Scourge had been killed in the fighting by Firestar and Bloodclan had broken up. Shadowclan was back in their own territory and all was well. Sandstorm soon found out she was pregnant and told Firestar that she was expecting his kits.

The Thunderclan leader was overjoyed, especially since his nephew had been murdered, he seemed depressed. Now he looked as if he could jump into the air and soar away with happiness. Sandstorm was currently in the nursery, giving birth.

"Come on Sandstorm, you can do it!" Firestar meowed encouragingly licking the top of her head. Sandstorm was in so much pain she couldn't see straight. Spasm after spasm racked her body until it was all over. Three squirming bundles lay next to her belly suckling. Sandstorm let out a drowsy purr. Then looked up expecting to see the happy face of Firestar, but saw none.

Firestar had a look of anger, all the coldness of Leafbare in his green eyes. Sandstorm looked at her kits, trying to find the problem. The first was a dark ginger she-cat. She looked at the next one. A tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws. What was Firestar angry about? Then she looked at the final kit. It was a small tom that looked exactly like Scourge. Sandstorm's eyes went wide in horror. There was no way she could hide what she had done now. She looked in Firestar's eyes hoping for the tiniest glint of mercy. She found none. Mating with Scourge had been a mistake.

A deadly mistake.

**A.N: So? How did I do? Review but no flames! Also check out my other lemons: Under the stars and Coltsfoot. Peace out!**


End file.
